Expectations
by Meredy90
Summary: A love that was never confirmed. A love full of distrust and faithfulness. The secret behind Seiryuu's commander and his most treasured right hand. A Nakago x Soi oneshot.


**Author's Note: **This story was formed through a roleplay. This was a collaboration between myself and K-Seki (who portrayed Nakago). To those who are wondering about **Locked Desires**, the series will come to a close soon! Expect chapter 5 to be released by this weekend. Sorry for the long wait everyone! I've been extremely busy with my studies, so I haven't been writing recently. Again, so sorry for the long wait! Thank you so much for supporting my works everyone! It means a lot.

* * *

**Expectations**

A **Nakago x Soi** Roleplay Story

It was a quiet evening in the city of Kutou as the stars twinkled softly in the pitch black skies. Beneath this starry sky was the quarters of the most respected general of the Kutou army, Nakago. The warrior was in his robes, quietly looking out the window with his arms crossed. It had been years after the painful incident, the day he lost his mother and the day he was taken into the emperor's custody. There was a drastic change that happened to this once happy boy. A boy who possessed a wound that couldn't be easily healed.

The sound of the door opening echoed in the room as a woman entered into this ice prince's quarters. She was tall, beautiful and exceptionally sexy, it was the only female Seiryuu star; Soi. She was dressed in a beautiful robe of gold and red, a robe that almost resembled a concubine's attire. The warrior approached Nakago, kneeling before him as she bowed her head. "You called for me, Nakago-sama?" she said softly, his name sliding off her tongue like fine silk.

A sigh drifted from the First Warrior's direction. The recent days have been very tiring- there was a distinct atmosphere of unease rising in the air. Ayuru- no, Nakago, as he was called now, felt that this tightrope stillness through the Kutou empire would be prone to snapping anytime soon. Whispers about plots always surrounded the walls of the Emperor's castle. His involvement with them were passing things. _Imbeciles_ he thought. Let them gossip.

He didn't really care for them. He had more concerns than dealing with those of no importance. He minded only those he found suited for his whims and goals- blue eyes opened from the tightknit frown he had been sporting for a while now. The presence of his subordinate had broken his train of thoughts. His attention focused on her as his reveries faded. "Of course. Soi."

There was no hint of a smile on his lips. None had graced them ever since that fateful incident. A bitter line had taken its place. Just this once, however, a shadow of a hint crossed its corners, turning them up by a slight measure. Another weary sigh. "I've word you have returned, in half the travel time, as expected of you. Come."

Soi raised her head, rising elegantly as she approached her commander. She gave him a small smile, feeling proud of herself as she pleased him with the her results. "Yes, the task you've requested me to do didn't require much effort." The maiden replied with confidence, lightly bowing her head. Her long magenta locks falling on her slim shoulders as she did so. Soi never complained when Nakago would request something from her, to her, it was a privilege.

The mission given wasn't particularly difficult in her opinion. She was tasked to take hold of a small village outside the boundary of Kutou and let the villagers surrender to the emperor's command. Or in her interpretation, Nakago's command.

As she straightened herself, Soi looked at Nakago directly in the eye as they conversed. "I'm glad that the reports pleased you, Nakago-sama." the words sounded seductive as they left her lips. It couldn't be helped, she was a master of sensual activities after all.

"Hn. Otherwise you wouldn't be the renowned Soi, after all," the tone wasn't condescending. Rather, it held a hidden sense of pride. Nakago preferred the company of the strong and competent, and in both areas, Soi had proven herself exceptional time and again. Perhaps, that was why he tolerated her presence more than anyone else. She was, by far, the only person capable of meeting his eyes directly without flinching. No, her talents were not limited to just the mere two, either.

A hand reached out to take a small sliver of that magenta hair, letting its silkiness slide over his fingers. He didn't utter a word, merely let his eyes hold the other's gaze.

Nakago didn't need to bark orders, not with someone who knew and understood him so well. After all, how many years had they been lovers?

Soi's hair fell away from his hand as it moved to touch the nape of her neck, pulling the woman towards him. Damn it all to hell. He'd been gritting his teeth long enough, and the bedamned hellhole that was Kutou was enough to drain the last bits of composure out of him. He was tired, and he needed to regain a semblance of that energy. "More than pleased. There is one thing more, though."

Those words were drowned out as his lips met hers.

Soi didn't flinch from his touch, she openly accepted his advances. What a dream it was to be in Nakago's arms, it was her favorite place. Soi returned his kiss, well aware of what he was asking from her. She slowly moved closer to him, settling on his lap as her arms were wrapped around his neck. The flow of chi slowly dwelled between the two, with Soi surrender her chi to Nakago's advantage.

She possessed the ability to manipulate chi, which was something Nakago found useful. It didn't matter if her love was unrequianted, this was enough. If this was as close to his heart as she could be at the moment, she was contented.

Soi motioned for the sash on her robe, slowly pulling it to loosen her garment. She only surrendered to one man, and that man has always been and will only be, Nakago. There was the sound of silk on silk as the sash came undone- nothing but the rustle of cloth filled the silence of the room, now locked from the inside. During times like these, one knew better than to intrude on the affairs that went on inside the Commander's quarters.

Perhaps she wasn't aware of it, but it had been nagging at the back of his mind for some time now. Soi knew how to share life energy.. did it always take effect even without contact? Had her powers been increasing? Nakago had felt his restlessness ebb away every time she had simply come close to him, and he could only wonder just how much more she was capable of.

He decided to put that out of his mind from now, and turned his attention on the magnificence that nestled close to him now.. creamy skin that felt buttery-soft to his touch, a voluptous figure open only to his arms, full lips on his, a strong stature. It always stirred small flutters at the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't identify what it was.

One thing was for sure, no other woman in Kutou had ever been the cause of it.

Soi pulled back from the kiss, a little breathless. She could never get used to him, she could never get enough of him either. The bliss could go on forever if the heaven's allowed it, she wouldn't complain. Soi straightened herself as she was on Nakago's lap. Her slender fingers taking hold of her robe as she slowly pulled it down.

The silk fabric slid off her smooth skin, ending at where her elbows were. Her beautiful long hair framed her gorgeous figure as she presented herself to Nakago. She wasn't ashamed, for she knew that what lies beneath her armor has always been reserved only for him.

"Do as you please, Nakago-sama."

His touches fluttered over skin, over the curves of the body that was so willingly offered to him, feeling the telltale warmth prick at the tips of his fingers. Soi's scent was fragrant. No matter what strenous task he had bestowed on her, she was meticulous at keeping herself neat- there was the faint tinge of metal just under the scent of peony blossoms as he nuzzled the side of her neck, biting small marks into the tender skin.

He would taste, have his tongue run over that heated skin, while his hands roamed her recesses, and down the moist petals between her legs, feeling the spike of chi that seemed almost vibrant in the dimness, visible only between them.

This act was staple and sometimes coarse, sometimes rough. But Soi had never uttered a complaint, even when he grazed his teeth over her firm nipples and suckled them ravenously.

Soi moaned at each touch, not holding her voice back as Nakago feasted on her skin. The strong hands that held her tightly as he had his way, it drove her mad with ecstasy. "Nakago-sama..." she said softly, her fingers digging unto his smooth back. Nakago always knew how to make use of his hands, and not just in battle. Soi wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her hips in a suggestive manner as she drew closer to him. "Nakago-sama..!" The same name escaped her lips. Over and over again it was only his name. Soi felt like she could go mad from his touch. But if it was him, it was always a blessing to receive. The intensity of such touches increased as they both entered a world of hot passion and sex.

Soi was breathing heavily as she laid beside Nakago. The soft fabric of the blanket brought a tickling sensation on her skin. It was done, it was another evening where she did her part to please him. But even if she wanted to believe that it was merely a physical relationship, a strong part of her believed it was slowly turning into something else.

The maiden looked at the face of the man she had always loved since the start. It was always like a dream when they were like this. "Was I able to satisfy your request, Nakago-sama?" Soi said in a soft tone, slowly regaining the pacing of her breathing.

She didn't know when this will last. But by all means, she wanted to keep this little heaven as long as she could. It took years to reach this far, no warrior, no woman would ever let it slip away.

No reply. He wasn't very wordy about his responses, although he would make small gestures as to his 'ayes' and 'nays'. His reply this time, was to let out his breath out in a soft hiss akin to relief, his head tilting in the direction of Soi's. No inclination to move any more to cross that space.

There was the stirring again. Nakago dismissed it with a mental scoff. He leaned back, observing the other warrior silently, his eyes fastening on the mark on that thigh. His eyes blinked, tearing the gaze away from it to meet Soi's. "I am not obliged to return an answer."

He drew the blanket that draped loosely on her frame, and drew it up her shoulder with an offhand motion. Settling back on the headboard of his bead, he allowed his thoughts to wander deep in pensive reflection. "Soi. Kutou is about to change soon."

Soi perked up as he said those words. Ah, yes. Kutou deserved a better leader than that lousy excuse of a man that claims to be the emperor. The city needed someone strong, intelligent and powerful in every way, all attributes found in Nakago. The Seiryuu star got up, the blanket sliding off her body as she went to Nakago. Skin against skin, Soi settled herself on him, snuggling against his well built chest.

"Whatever you wish, I will make sure to help you achieve it." she murmured, knowing full well this was her way of proving her worth to him.

"I will do as you command, Nakago."

Stating his name without formalities was something she rarely did, however it was the biggest proof of her faithfulness to him. Skin against skin, the most deadly amongst the stars of Seiryuu stayed in each other's arms. Not only as a commander and subordinate, but also as a man and a woman.

This was the tale of the broken stars of Seiryuu.


End file.
